


Daddy Issues

by Amberina



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-28
Updated: 2003-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He reminds you of your father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Issues

He reminds you of your father, which only serves to make you feel even more dirty as his hands stroke your cock. Of course, isn't that how it's always been?

He's older than you are, and you're intimidated by him as you rightly should be, and you get off because he's Rupert Giles and he's a legend in the Watchers' Council (so was your father) and that turns you on more than anything else.

Sex in the stacks, such a cliche - or it would be a cliche, you think, if it happened more often, and how can anyone expect your thoughts to be coherent as Mr. Giles slides into you?

And he touches you and you remember Ethan Rayne (oh so dark and oh so intimidating) and how you had been fifteen and he had been rough. And how you had liked him even more than Seth Gentry, who would touch you when he was bored and feeling randy, and how Ethan too had reminded you of your father.

You think about how it always comes back to your father, and the fact that perhaps you're mad - more than anyone realizes, even more than you realize, but then you come and there are no thoughts and Mr. Giles comes soon after. He quickly zips up his trousers, and ten minutes later you're on your way back to your Council-funded flat.

When you get home, you don't think of Mr. Giles, or Mr. Rayne, or Seth. Instead, you make yourself something to eat and you watch television (it's the news) and you realize that newscaster is a lot like your father.


End file.
